The time has come
by Liechtensteinerin
Summary: Sequel to on the dice. Chapter 28, the end!
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer:-  
  
I don't own Stargate, the SGC, any of the characters etc. If I did I would not be stuck at school studying ICT, German, English and History. I would live in Liechtenstein and I would not have to write fan fiction because I would be writing the episodes and that would mean Sam and Jack were together and there would be a lot more Daniel. Jonas would also have died a horrible death. Now I've got that out f my system, on with the story. 


	2. chapter1

Deep in the caves of PX5-742, it sat. It knew it couldn't go to Earth through the Stargate. It had to think of a way to get to them. To have its revenge. It needed a plan. It stretched the limbs of its host. They hadn't seen him at least. They knew the host by sight though, he needed to find a new host, and soon. It stood up and went to the Stargate and dialled out.  
  
Three months later, on Earth.  
  
"Unauthorised gate access. Its SG1 sir."  
  
"Open the iris."  
  
SG1 were on time. An extremely rare occurrence these days. A medical team was waiting, on standby. It was also extremely rare that they all came back through unhurt.  
  
The team came through the wormhole. Smiling, laughing and joking. Nobody appeared to be injured, even Daniel seemed well.  
  
Jack waved merrily to the General. He and Sam had decided. They had waited long enough. It was time that they finally settled this.  
  
***** An hour later.  
  
"I can't accept your resignation Major Carter. The SGC needs you." General Hammond sounded quite pissed.  
  
"I'll still work here General. I'll just be a doctor, a civilian, like Daniel."  
  
"Mmm." General Hammond pursed his lips. He was not happy with this. "Why do you want to leave the air force anyway Major?"  
  
"That would be my fault General." Jack intervened and walked behind the seated Major and out his arms around her. "We've kinda become too close for us to both stay in the military."  
  
"This way, you keep both of us, and now well, we can be happy." Sam smiled at the General.  
  
"Does the rest of SG1 know about this?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Sort of Colonel?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dr Carter. I hope you realise you'll have to explain this to Jacob, because I'm not going to feel his wrath when he finds out."  
  
Sam and Jack smiled.  
  
"I understand General."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
SG5 went about exploring P38 77Z. The creature was watching them. He knew that eventually one of them would get separated. Then he would have his chance. He was getting closer to having his revenge. 


	3. chapter2

In the canteen, Daniel and Teal'c sat chewing on something which looked suspiciously like dog meat. Jack and Sam walked in and ordered their lunches, which also was the dog-food-ish meaty thing. They sat with Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"Danny. T-man!" Greeted Jack as he sat down. Sam just smiled at the archaeologist and the Jaffa.  
  
"ColonelO'Neill." Nodded Teal'c in reply. Daniel just looked up from his food smiled, and went back to prodding it suspiciously with his knife.  
  
Jack smiled and rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. "Well, this looks appetizing!" He jabbed his fork into the goop and let it go. It stayed standing up and the meat made a rather sad sounding gurgle.  
  
Daniel gagged and threw the contents of his plate in the bin.  
  
"You OK Daniel?" Asked Sam.  
  
Daniel nodded uncertainly and went in search of coffee.  
  
Jack was about to take his first bite of the mystery meal when the alarms sounded around the base.  
  
"Unscheduled gate access."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and taking Sam by the arm walked her to the gate room, with Teal'c stalking in front of them.  
  
"What's up?" Asked Jack as he saw the look on Hammonds face.  
  
"SG5 are returning early."  
  
The iris was open and one by one the whole team walked back through, with the exception of one, Captain Stuart Simon. He appeared to have broken his ankle.  
  
"Colonel Hornsby, what happened?" Asked General Hammond.  
  
"He fell down a cliff sir. We think his ankle may be broken."  
  
Jack shook his head. He wondered idly whether the curse of SG1 was getting gradually passed onto the other teams. He and Sam walked down the corridor together, back to the canteen and the "goop" that awaited them.  
  
"So when shall we have the wedding?" Queried Sam.  
  
Captain Thomas Shelby watched as his CO helped Captain Simon onto a stretcher. He smiled inwardly. He had arrived undetected, and that fool, Simon hadn't even noticed he'd been pushed down that cliff. Now he was so much closer to having his revenge. He had even seen his foe in the room over looking the gate room. He wouldn't have to wait for much longer. 


	4. chapter3

"I don't think Teal'c will mind, but I think it'd really hurt Daniel if we don't chose him."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes. Besides, I don't think Teal'c would fully appreciate the time honoured tradition of being a best man as much as Daniel would."  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"Besides, how would we explain too the priest about, you know." Sam waved her hand around her forehead.  
  
"Couldn't you just have two best men?"  
  
"It'd defy the point Jack. You suggested we married in a church, well, then we'll have to go along with the other traditions."  
  
"Like a stag party?"  
  
"Why not. I'm having a hen party and no one is denying me of my strippers." Jacks mouth fell to the floor (in a cartoon style, with a loud clang as it hit the floor etc.)  
  
Sam noticed his look. "What? Male ones naturally." Jacks gaze continued. "What, so it's alright for men, but not for women?"  
  
"No, it's just, you, erm, shocked me is all."  
  
At that point Daniel walked into the room. "Everything OK guys?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Feeling better?" Sam smiled.  
  
"Yup. Do you happen to have any coffee? I've kinda run out in my office."  
  
"Help yourself." Motioned Sam.  
  
A large bang echoed into the room from the corridor. A gunshot. The trio ran out, Jack had his handgun out, ready, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw.  
  
"Oh man!" 


	5. chapter4

Teal'c lay n the floor in front of them, in a pool of blood. From the looks f things he'd been shot in the back. Daniel rushed to the nearest phone and dialled the infirmary. Sam ran over to the motionless figure of her friend. She pulled off her top and tried to stem the bleeding. Jack looked around the corridor helplessly. There was no one in sight. He pushed the security alert button, whoever the sonofabitch who had shot Teal'c was, he was not going to get away.  
  
Jack turned and ran down the corridor, searching desperately for the assassin. All he saw was Janet and her medic team running down the corridor. He flattened himself against the wall as they passed. A few minutes later, he was helping them carry the weight of Teal'c back to the infirmary.  
  
A while later.  
  
Jack sat. Watching over Teal'c. In a heavily guarded infirmary. He rubbed his hands over his chin nervously.  
  
Sam sat. In her lab. Trying to concentrate. Every now and then she went to the infirmary, to check on her friend, with an armed guard beside her.  
  
Daniel paced. He walked to and fro in the infirmary. Glancing over at the still form of his friend. His friend who had saved his life s many times. And as he paced, he occasionally bumped into the "babysitter". The armed marine who was watching over him.  
  
Janet scribbled down notes. Constantly checking on Teal'c's stats. She hoped "junior" could help him. She looked up every now and again to check that the armed guards weren't getting in the way of her nurses.  
  
General Hammond sat. He had put his best team under a strict watch. Not that he suspected them, no. None of them would hurt Teal'c. Hammond was scared. Scared someone was trying t kill his best men/woman/Jaffa. He only hoped the Tok'ra would get the message soon. They needed their help. To be more precise, they needed their healing devices.  
  
Captain Thomas Shelby sat. In his quarters. He grinned as started work n the mission report. He'd done it. It had been so easy. Now, for the rest of SG1.  
  
Sorry again, the "o" n my keyboard is extremely temperamental. Bear with me! 


	6. chapter5

"Sam?" Jack walked nervously into Sam's lab.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing here?" She stifled a yawn.  
  
"Janet wanted me to go and get some sleep. I couldn't. Especially with this Klingon following me everywhere. He pointed at the soldier who was looming over his shoulder. "No offence meant airman."  
  
"None taken Colonel."  
  
"At least yours talks. Mine seems t be a mute." She looked at the soldier sat beside her.  
  
Jack smiled. He sat across the table from Sam. She carried n typing away on her laptop. Under the table he slipped his shoes off and stroked her leg with his foot. Sam stopped typing. She looked across at Jack. "Shall we go home? Teal'c would understand."  
  
Jack looked at her.  
  
"I just can't stand it here anymore." She slammed her laptop closed. "I CAN'T WAIT HERE ANYMORE. I NEED OUT."  
  
Jack went round the table and embraced her. "There there honey, it's OK. I'll have a work with the General. Calm down and get your stuff ready."  
  
Jack went to leave the room. "Erm Colonel. You might want to put your shoes back n." quipped Jack's guard.  
  
Ten minutes later, Jack was driving Sam home, the guards left at the SGC.  
  
Captain Thomas Shelby had heard that Sam and Jack had left. That was OK. There was still the linguist. 


	7. chapter6

General Hammond called Daniel into his office.  
  
"Dr Jackson, how would you like to go to Abydos? Just for a few days, we'll put together a team for you. Call it "down time" if you wish, It's just we feel you'd be safer with the Abydonians."  
  
"What about Sam and Jack?"  
  
"They're at Jack's place. I've got them under close observation. Would you like to go or not?"  
  
"Yeah! I haven't been back for such a long time. Not since." Daniel fell silent. He hadn't been back since Sha're's funeral.  
  
"OK then Dr Jackson. On your team will be Major Hailey Hartley, Colonel Evan Smith and Captain Thomas Shelby. 


	8. chapter7

It couldn't believe its luck. He had virtually been handed his next victim on a platter. He could easily kill the woman and Evan. And to make it better, it would happen "off-world" as they called it. The creature thought it was stupid, calling each mission an "off-world" mission. They weren't "off-world" they were "on-world". Just a different world. The creature didn't really care though. He had almost destroyed the Sholva and now he would kill the rest of SG1. Slowly, he would act out his revenge and if the Sholva lived long enough to see the creature finish his work, he would have t see that he had let down his friends. That he hadn't saved them from death. It would be wonderful.  
  
Daniel came running into the 'gate room. Late, as usual. Five chevrons had already engaged. Captain Thomas Shelby smiled at him. The archaeologist wouldn't know what had hit him.  
  
"Worm hole established." The once echoed around the room and the team "SGbabysittersforthatcutearcheologistdude" as the nurses had named, them set off.  
  
Captain Thomas Shelby was the last one to enter the wormhole. As he did, he fingered lightly the poisoned dagger he had managed to smuggle through in his left pocket. 


	9. chapter8

Daniel inhaled a deep breath of Abydonian air. There really was no place like home. Abydos was home. Here, he felt safe. It is where his family was. The one place in the universe he felt he totally belonged. On Abydos, he fitted in. He wasn't a "geek". He was a man, and a much respected member of the community. He couldn't wait to see all of his old friends, and Kasuf. He would have a chance to remember Sha're.  
  
"Right. Let's move out." Colonel Smith started towards the outside, grimacing. He wasn't particularly fond of these desert planets. Hell, he'd even hated sand-pits as a child. He was going to have a ball on this planet. Unfortunately, that was the last though he ever had as the blade imbedded itself into his ribs. He collapsed to the floor as the poison started its work. The blade twisted as it was pulled out and sliced his heart. It was all over.  
  
"Major!" shouted Captain Shelby. The dagger hidden within his jacket. He cradled the Colonel's limp body to him, hiding the wound. Hiding the blood which had gushed out and now had stopped, with the beating of the heart. Major Hartley rushed over to her CO. Quick as lightning, Shelby's hand slashed Major Hartley's throat.  
  
Daniel turned his head sharply and started towards the trio, just as Major Hartley fell to the ground.  
  
"Tom? What's happening?" Daniel stopped as he saw the bloodied blade. "No." he whispered, shaking his head and backing away from Captain Shelby. He couldn't believe it. Had Tom, his friend, been the one who had tried t kill Teal'c? A sense of disbelief filled him. He'd known Captain Shelby for two years now. He couldn't believe it. He watched as he heard Captain Shelby shout; -  
  
"Daniel HELP ME, there's SOMETHING here. Quickly, oh God, I've gotta stop the bleeding, help. SOMEONES STABBED HER. OH GOD."  
  
Daniel made the mistake of trusting Captain Shelby. He was so sure he was genuine. The tone in his voice was so sincere. As he bent to try to help the Major, the creature smiled and drew the dagger down Daniel's chest, leaving a line of blood down his front.  
  
Daniel gasped in shock. He felt the poison enter his blood. The burning pain spread through his body and his limbs started to give way. The pain was unbearable. The last thing he saw before loosing consciousness was Captain Shelby stab himself in the side and throw the knife away.  
  
*let me defend myself. I am NOT Danny-whumping. Everyone is going to get it, in a manner f speaking. ;) There is A LOT more Sam and Jack shippiness so please be patient with me. This fic IS going somewhere. Thank you. I am also still looking for a better title. Please?* 


	10. chapter9

*NB, for Suz, as it said in the last chapter the "last thing he saw before loosing consciousness was Captain Shelby stab himself in the side and throw the knife away." Can't say much more than that without ruining the next chapter. (Well, chapter after next at least. Well, it's coming OK?) But thanks for the criticism mate!*  
  
*NB, for Joss, I worship at the Alter of Daniel, so you won't have to kill me. I promise!" *  
  
"Check."  
  
"How is that check?"  
  
"My little fairground horsey has your queen."  
  
"What? Oh, I see. There. Take that."  
  
"Arg. Damn lamppost."  
  
"It's a pawn Jack."  
  
"Yes. A pawn in your evil schemes. Mmm."  
  
Sam sighed and shook her head. Never, ever again would she play chess with Jack. He was unbelievable. Now she understood why Daniel would sometimes hide in her office to avoid playing chess with Jack.  
  
"OK. Your move."  
  
Sam smiled as she glanced at the board. "Check mate." She stood up before Jack could argue and headed for the kitchen. "Want a beer?" She called over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Jack was staring at the chess board and shaking his head manically. What had he done wrong? He always beat Daniel hands down. Even though for the first couple f times Daniel had won in a few moves. Now the tables had turned. "Wait a minute!" thought Jack, as he twigged that Daniel let him win so that he could get on with studying his rocks.  
  
Sam came back in with two cold beers and two glasses. She set them down on the table.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Said Jack pointing angrily at the chess board.  
  
Sam raised her eyebrow, a la Teal'c. "That is why I said check mate Jack."  
  
"No. About Daniel."  
  
"What about Daniel?"  
  
"That he lets me win?"  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't."  
  
"He does! Oh when he gets back from Abydos he is sooooo dead."  
  
The phone rang. Sam picked it up.  
  
"O'Neill residence. Samantha Carter speaking how may I help.Uh huh.Oh.Oh God! Yes, right away." She dropped the phone back n it's hook and turned t Jack. The colour had drained from her face.  
  
"Jack. We're needed n base. Um. Daniel's been hurt. Badly." 


	11. chapter10

*OK, just for CharmedAli. A longer chapter. I am going to stop putting these little bits in at the top- I swear. So while I'm at it, I'll apologise for the lack of "o"'s in many words due to my temperamental keyboard and spell-checker. OK, I'll sop waffling or the leprechauns will be angry and make me burn something."  
  
Sam sat next to Jack who was driving the car. He looked so bad. More worried than she was. Sam knew that Jack saw Daniel as a son. Now, Jack's best friend and surrogate son were both lying in the infirmary, in critical condition. Sam felt so helpless. She wanted to do something. To make everything better. To stop Jack from hurting. It made her feel s bad when he was like this. He would probably blame himself. Without thinking Sam placed her hand on Jack's thigh and rubbed it gently.  
  
"It'll be OK Jack. No one can hurt them now. They're safe."  
  
"They should have been safe in the first place." Grunted Jack as he put his foot down so he could make it across the traffic lights before they turned red. As he turned into the road that would take them to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Jack had to slam his foot onto the brakes. The traffic was piled back. He couldn't turn around now as somebody had blocked him in. Jack noticed Sam's hand for the first time. He smiled and placed his hand on top of Sam's.  
  
"It must be so hard for her." Thought Jack. He knew that Sam saw Daniel as a little brother. He was sure that she was closer to Daniel than she was to her real brother. He couldn't count the times that Daniel and Sam had held a conversation which had gone completely over his head. They were the clever ones. The ones who actually cared abut the cultures of the planets they landed on. Jack und the whole "exploring cultures" thing boring. Unless it was "Sam's Culture" as it were. Oh dear. He was getting turned on and now wasn't the time. Daniel and Teal'c could die and here he was, well, Jack was disgusted with himself. He stroked Sam's hand, and then he saw the brake lights of the cars ahead go off. He quickly put the car back in gear and drove off.  
  
They made record time, arriving at the base within ten minutes. An outstanding feat considering that it was in fact a half-hour's drive away. Jack was spitting feathers when he could not find his ID in his glove compartment. Sam used hers for both of them in the end. She then proceeded to find Jack's ID in the pocket of his jacket which he had left slung over the back passenger seat.  
  
"Those damn security blokes know who I am. They see me coming in and out of the base all the time. But no. "Sorry, Colonel. It's our orders. Sheesh. I can't even pull rank with them. "I'm a Colonel, SERGENT and I'm ordering you. No. They just can't accept authority." Jack proceeded to mutter swear words menacingly under his breath. Jack parked the car up and both he and Sam jumped out and went running into the SGC, flashing ID badges when appropriate.  
  
When they reached the elevator, they found a queue of medics and USAF officers. It was time for the changing f the shifts. "Right, that's it." Thought Jack.  
  
"EXCUSE ME. COLNEL O'NEILL COMING THROUGH AND BE WARNED I AM SERIUSLY PISSED AND NEED TO GET IN THAT ELEVATOR. DON'T MAKE ME PULL RANK ON YOU. GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY. DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU LIEUTENANT? THANK YOU."  
  
Sam followed closely behind her extremely angry (and loud) lover. She realised then what a good drill sergeant Jack would make. She had never seen so many professionals, many of whom she had fought beside, look so scared. Then again, she'd never seen Jack this terrifying. Not only was he in his "one of my team is hurt so anyone who gets in my way will be shot on sight" mood, he was also having an extremely bad day.  
  
Finally they arrived at the infirmary. They were greeted by several, extremely well-armed guards. Well-armed guards who were determined not to let Jack into the infirmary.  
  
Janet was alerted to Jack's presence therefore by the sound of a Colonel shouting insults that would make even General Hammond's blood run cold. Janet begrudgingly left Daniel's side and instructed the guards to let Jack and Sam in. Jack rushed to Daniel's side. "How is he Doc?"  
  
"He's been badly wounded. I have also fund a large amount of poison in his body. I am attempting to neutralise the poison, but its early days yet."  
  
Sam stood in the doorway. Held still by shock. She was loosing them. Teal'c, then Daniel. If anything happened to Jack, she didn't know what she'd do.  
  
"How's Teal'c?" She managed to whisper.  
  
"Still in a coma. But I think Junior's doing his job. He's healing well. Captain Shelby seems to be a lot better too. He's come around. You can talk to him if you like."  
  
"Captain Shelby." Sam mouthed the name. He'd be able t tell her what happened. Who had done this. Then, Sam would show her true colours and would track the sonofabitch who had done this down and she would kill him. Slowly and painfully. Unbeknownst to her team-mates, Sam had a fair share of time in Black Ops.  
  
She followed Janet behind the curtain and saw Captain Shelby lying on the bed. Breathing heavily. Eyes wide open.  
  
"He was poisoned too Sam, just not as bad. He managed to get himself and Daniel back through the 'Gate. Go easy n him. He's had a tough time. Five minutes." Whispered Janet before heading back out to check on Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
"Captain Shelby?" Sam started uncertainly.  
  
"Major." He whispered hoarsely. "Daniel, is he OK? Oh God. I swear I did everything I could. I couldn't stop them. I tried, Oh God."  
  
"It's alright Tom. It is Tom isn't it?" She had a nod of the head in reply.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
"I don't know. They weren't from Abydos. That's what Daniel said. They.they attacked us. Oh God. There were s many of them. They killed the others. I couldn't stop them. We were supposed to look after him. Oh God is Daniel going to be OK?"  
  
"We can't tell yet Captain. Get some rest. It'll be OK." Sam didn't know who she was reassuring. Him or herself?  
  
The creature smiled inwardly as it watched Major Samantha Carter leave. She had believed him. This was all too easy. Far too easy. She would be next. He couldn't wait t see her pretty face when he did what he was planning to do. Then he'd kill that asshole Colonel. He knew the Sholva would survive. But he would be faced with the fact he was responsible for the deaths of his friends, and that alone would destroy him inside. But, now the creature rested. He needed to rest. To gain strength for when he killed the woman. 


	12. chapter11

Sam fiddled with her hjimaflips. She couldn't really concentrate, but then again, she couldn't stay in the infirmary either. She was sure that that place smelt like death. Actually, now she thought about it, the odour was not so dissimilar from the smell of the Dentists.  
  
Sam would do anything to get her hands of the asshole who had done this. She picked up a pen and began to doodle on a random slip of paper. Sam didn't realise that she was gripping the pen tighter and tighter and pushing the pen into the paper harder and harder until the plastic shattered and went flying all over her desk.  
  
"Shit." She tried to pick up the shards, but soon gave up and threw the pieces that she had already collected at the wall in anger. "Damn, cheap- assed USAF budget pens."  
  
A knock echoed around the lab. Sam didn't even look at the door.  
  
"Major Carter?"  
  
"It's Doctor Carter. I retired from the air force."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sam didn't even look to see who was now perched at her shoulder.  
  
"I tried to save him. Honest to God I tried."  
  
Sam looked up. It was Captain Shelby. There were tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
"There was nothing more you could have done." Sam was surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded.  
  
"I know. I just feel, well, it should be me there. Not Daniel. He's a civilian; he shouldn't die because of this. It should've been me."  
  
Sam resisted the urge too agree with Shelby. "Daniel's not dead yet. He still has a chance."  
  
"Not much of one," thought the creature silently.  
  
"Do you want some coffee Maj.? I mean Doctor?"  
  
Sam smiled weakly. "Yeah. Thanks captain."  
  
Shelby left the lab and went to make the coffee. The granules dissolved in the hot water, along with the small amount of white powder. The beauty of the powder was that it was completely untraceable. It wouldn't kill her, nor knock her out. In fact it had no physical side effects whatsoever, provided you carried on using it. The drug was potent. He had given Sam the drug in its pure form. She would be hooked from the first sip f that drink, and after that, well the withdrawal symptoms were lethal. 


	13. chapter12

Shelby returned to Sam. She hadn't moved since he had left. He gently placed the cup next to her hand and walked away, returning to the infirmary.  
  
Sam sighed and took a sip of her steaming hot coffee. It was the best she had ever tasted. It made her feel all warm inside. She felt content. The weight of worry that had descended upon her shoulders lifted and she relaxed. It didn't take too long before the cup was emptied. She sat back and watched the fireworks that were dancing before her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Ten minutes had passed. The creature was sure that that had been long enough for the drug to take effect. He left the infirmary again, muttering excuses to Janet. She hadn't noticed that he'd left before. No one had and that meant that no one would suspect him.  
  
Upon entering Sam's lab he saw what he wanted. Sam had curled up in a corner her hands were pressed against her head. She had never felt so much pain and she had never needed a coffee so badly.  
  
Shelby smiled. He walked over to Sam and crouched down next to her.  
  
"How does it feel?" He whispered maliciously, "to know that your life lies in the hands of one you consider an enemy and that there is nothing you can do about it? To be completely helpless?"  
  
Sam looked up. She saw Shelby. "What have you done?" Her voice surprised her. It was barely a whisper, even though she wanted to shout. To reach out and kill the man that had done this to her, and her friends.  
  
"Oh. Just, well lets day, enhanced your coffee." His eyes flashed.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He leaned close to Sam's ear. Her body was beginning t shake.  
  
"Apophis."  
  
Sam blacked out. 


	14. chapter13

Jack paced around in the corridor outside the infirmary. He had been kicked out while they tried to stabilise Sam. No one came close to him, for fear of getting beaten to a pulp. No one had ever seen the Colonel look so pissed off. In fact, only one thing was going through his head, that he would kill the son of a bitch who had tried to take his Sam away from him.  
  
The door opened. Jack looked expectantly at Janet.  
  
"She's stable. Like the others. But she's still in critical condition. Colonel, if you'd like to come in please."  
  
Jack obliged.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like you to stay here," she whispered. "This appears to be the only safe place in the complex."  
  
"I understand." Jack nodded.  
  
Earlier. An airman had raised the alarm when he was sent by General Hammond to inform Doctor Carter that the Tok'ra had just got in contact and were planning to visit soon, when he had found Sam having a fit on the floor.  
  
Jack sat next to Sam's bed. His family were dying around him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt hopeless. A mixture of fear and loathing was welled up inside him. He could feel the urge for revenge in his veins. He couldn't focus; he was concentrating on too many things. Vengeance and getting his family back, the way they were.  
  
Jack never saw Shelby creeping up behind him. 


	15. chapter14

"Holy shit!" Screamed Jack as he felt Shelby tap him on the shoulder. Seeing who it was he relaxed. "Jeez you scared me, don't you EVER creep up on me like that again!"  
  
"Sorry sir." Shelby smiled sadly. "Sir, you've been sitting there for five hours. Shouldn't you go and get something to eat?"  
  
"I'm fine Captain."  
  
"Sir, with all due respects, if you don't have something to eat soon, you'll end up in a hospital bed with them."  
  
"Good point." Jack stood up. "Watch them for me?" He asked. If anyone had been listening, they would have cried. Jack's voice was so sad. He had never sounded s alone, so desperate. It was heart breaking.  
  
"Of course Sir."  
  
Jack left and went in search of nourishment. He returned with a bowl of what appeared to be soup. Shelby stood up from the chair where a few minutes earlier, Jack had sat. Jack reclaimed his position, watching over Sam. He wasn't going to let anything else bad happen to her. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight. He was going to sit here and watch her, watch her struggling to breathe but with every breath, continue the fight to live. Even when unconscious, Sam was determined and of that, Jack was glad. He couldn't loose her. He wouldn't loose her. He placed the soup on the table and gazed at Sam while waiting for it to cool. Staring at her, willing her to get better. He was so focussed on her that he didn't see Shelby draw the knife.  
  
*I is evil I know, but if no one suggests a better title, I'm going to be even crueller than that!* 


	16. chapter15

Jack saw the glimmer of the knife as it hovered next to his throat. He grabbed the knife and pinned Shelby down on the floor. He had moved very quickly, thanks to Black Ops training. He knew how to take down an enemy extremely quickly.  
  
"Sir." choked Shelby. The Colonel's hand was tight about his throat. He struggled to swallow as he appealed again to Jack. "Let me go Sir."  
  
"So you're the sonofabitch who did this to them. I ought a kill you right here, right now." He tightened his grip.  
  
"No, let me explain."  
  
"What there was a scorpion on my back what?"  
  
"Sir, let g, I'll show you."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not going to let you g that easily."  
  
"Colonel.I.can't.breathe"  
  
"That's the whole idea."  
  
Shelby suddenly kicked out and hit Jack squarely in the family jewels. Jack fell back, clutching the injured area. Shelby sat up coughing and rubbing his neck. He picked up the knife and walked to Jack. Before Jack could react, Shelby grabbed a loose thread from Jack's shirt and cut it off from the shirt. He then proceeded to drop the knife, and fall back onto his ass and sat there, trying to regain his breath.  
  
Jack looked stunned.  
  
"Sorry sir," grinned Shelby, nursing his gullet. "That was kinda bugging me. They don't make these things like they used to."  
  
"Sorry, I um."  
  
"No need to explain Colonel. I understand. I'll remember never to sneak up on you in future. Especially not bearing a knife!" He let out a feeble laugh before standing and helping the Colonel to rise.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"Don't be Colonel, I think we're, er equal now..." laughed Shelby sheepishly, motioning to the colonels groin. Inside, he thought that they were far from equal. He'd kill this one quickly, and have it over with.  
  
"Yeah," laughed Jack. He sat back n the chair and picked up his soup which was still to hot to eat. He held it in his hands. The ceramic dish was comfortingly warm. He held it, almost nursing it like it were a child. He started to think about when Sam was better. He started to dream about the children they would have. A boy, he could take to watch hockey, he'd be there for him, teach him to fight. A girl, clever like her mother, someone he could be overprotective of. He smiled inwardly at the thought of warning off his daughter's suitors. He always had wanted to do that, but had never met any of Cassie's boyfriends, so he didn't get the chance.  
  
"Um Colonel," Shelby interrupted Jack's thoughts.  
  
"Mmm" was the response.  
  
"I'm going to stand behind you now. Don't kill me!"  
  
"I won't." Promised Jack. He was completely unaware that Apophis was standing directly behind him, waiting for his guard to be let down. Apophis was waiting. 


	17. chapter16

Hours had passed. Jack was still sitting watching Sam. Shelby was right behind him. He had picked up a magazine and was pretending to read it. He was watching the Colonel intently and every now and then he would glance at the still figure beside him. The body of Teal'c. He should've been dead by now, but somehow, his symbiote had fought hard to repair the damage and in the game of life and death, Junior was winning.  
  
Shelby noticed then, a change in Jack. He wasn't sitting as straight as he was. In fact, he had slumped over in the chair. His breathing was slow and regulated. His head was resting on the corner of the mattress. Jack was asleep.  
  
Now was the time.  
  
*Sorry it's so short people! I am in withdrawal as channel 4 decided to put a Robbie Williams concert on instead of Stargate, so please bear with me. (hands up who hates them?) And if you like, write angry letters to said channel to complain. (He he). There is also the added factor that the network now blocks fanfiction.net and I can't spend as much time on it as I'd like.*  
  
*Also, Female Apophis, there will be an explanation f that soon!* 


	18. chapter17

Apophis smiled when he heard the satisfying crack and he drew his hand back from Jack's neck. He turned around and walked away, climbing back into his bed.  
  
Janet returned to the infirmary about five minutes later. She smiled as she saw Jack slumped onto Sam's bed. She nipped around the infirmary quickly, checking n all f her patients before returning to Jack.  
  
"I suppose I'd better wake him." She thought. "He'll have one hell f a crick in his neck if he stays there much longer."  
  
"Colonel." She shook him lightly. Then she noticed the bruising on his neck.  
  
*****  
  
The alarms echoed around the base. The entirety of SG1 was now lying in the infirmary.  
  
"Doctor Frasier, what happened?" General Hammond was really peeved, to say the least.  
  
"Well, it looks like our serial attempting-murderer was trying to kill Colonel O'Neill by breaking his neck."  
  
"Will the Colonel be alright?"  
  
"That's the thing Sir,"  
  
"Unscheduled off-world activation" echoed around the base. Before Janet had the chance to reply, the General was off, running to the 'Gate room.  
  
"Receiving Tok'ra IDC Sir."  
  
"Open the Iris."  
  
Jacob/Selmac strolled casually through the gate. He was smiling so, he obviously hadn't heard of the recent events in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Hammond ran into the 'Gate room to meet his old friend.  
  
"George, how are you?" Jacob greeted with a grin.  
  
"Jacob, I think you'd better follow me immediately."  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he followed the surprisingly quick moving general.  
  
"Do you have a healing device with you?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Jacob started to look worried. "Look George, I was given some time off to come see my daughter, where is she?"  
  
"Here." Replied General Hammond opening the door to the infirmary and beckoning Jacob inside.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby sensed the presence as soon as it entered the room. There was a Tok'ra here. This could ruin his plans. He retreated back into himself as he lay on his bed, thinking of a way to destroy them all once and for all. No personal vendettas anymore. This was beyond personal. They all had to die.  
  
*****  
  
"I'll work on it." Proceeded Selmac. She had felt the anger of her host and she knew that if she didn't intervene, Jacob wouldn't be able to help any of them.  
  
Selmac decided to heal those that needed least healing first, to use up less energy at once. To kill as many birds with one stone as possible, in a way.  
  
It barely took a few seconds to heal Teal'c. Junior had done most f the hard work and Teal'c was a strong man/Jafa.  
  
"It will take a few minutes for him to come round," explained Jacob, who had by now calmed down enough to speak for himself. Next on the list was Jack.  
  
"His neck is not broken." Commented Jacob, glancing at Janet. Selmac then took over and explained "It put him to sleep," the hands returned to Jacob's side. "Something I am informed by my host as being similar to a Klingon death grip."  
  
"Vulcan." Coughed Janet.  
  
Jacob then took over. "I don't know and I don't care Janet. I don't do sci-fi."  
  
"Neither do I, but I think its Vulcan, I could be wrong."  
  
"Ask Major Davis." Proceeded Hammond. "He likes that sort of thing.  
  
"Anyway, Jack should wake up in good time." Daniel was next. The poison was deep in his system. He was growing weaker by the second. It took quite some time to help him. He'd be slightly scarred where he'd had his appendix removed than before. The blade had cut through it and it wouldn't heal so prettily second time around.  
  
Now it was Sam's turn.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Jacob asked, his voice nearing a whisper.  
  
"We haven't been able to establish that yet. She seems to be suffering withdrawal or something."  
  
After a few seconds of holding the device above her Selmac ventured, "A lot of damage has been done. I'm not sure I can help her." The healing then continued.  
  
Everyone's attention was then on Sam. They were all willing her to pull through. T help the Tok'ra to help her.  
  
Shelby took advantage of their distraction and decided, as he was going to be discovered if the healing worked, to leave a few "surprises" around the base. 


	19. chapter18

An hour had passed. Jacob had done all he could for his daughter. It had gone rather successfully. Now she should be recovered. They just had to wait for her to wake up of her own accord. They were still waiting for Daniel, Teal'c and Jack to come 'round. It was taking longer than expected, but they were all out of the woods.  
  
Shelby was back in his bed in the infirmary. He felt quite pleased with what he'd done. Now all he needed to do was get out of there. He was waiting for Janet.  
  
"Dr Frasier," He called as she walked passed.  
  
"Yes." She looked much happier now that she had no mortally wounded patients in her infirmary.  
  
"That'll change soon." Thought Apophis smugly. Then Shelby spoke, "Can I go home yet doctor? I miss my family and well, now everyone's better, I don't really need to be here."  
  
Janet smiled. "Yes, you're free to go. I told you that yesterday. I only wish the x-rays hadn't been misplaced. I still want to check up on your chest, if I find them and there's anything to worry about I'll call you. But you seem well enough."  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
Within minutes Shelby was off of the base and on his way across the state. He patted the bag on his back. The bag containing his medical records. And the missing, incriminating x-rays. His host seemed to think highly of Minnesota. He would try this thing called fishing. He had always seen it as being a chore for the slaves, but on earth it seemed to be a sport. Apparently it was fun. He smiled as he remembered the little presents he had left at the SGC. 


	20. chapter19

Daniel was surprisingly, the first to come around. He inhaled a sharp breath as he did so. Gasping, not from pain, but from shock. He had known Captain Thomas Shelby for years. He knew his friend would never have done something like this. That it wasn't his friend anymore. Thomas was an "it" to Daniel now. Something inhuman. Unknown.  
  
Daniel tried to speak, but his voice was hoarse. He croaked as he tried to tell who it was that had done this, Janet ran over and ordered him to not speak. She gave him meds and a drink. His throat felt better. He was perfectly able to speak, but Janet ordered him not to. General Hammond didn't want to know until they were all conscious and then he could get the full picture, instead of being handed a quarter of a jigsaw puzzle and being made to wait for the other pieces. So Daniel held his tongue and waited, even though he ached to tell, but then it hit him. Something had happened to Sam and Jack. Janet filled him in on the details of what had happened since he had been bought back through the gate. Before Daniel could say anything else Janet fed a sedative into his IV.  
  
Next to awaken was Teal'c. Janet also managed to tell Teal'c all the details of what had happened after his shooting when Jack came to.  
  
"Doc!" He croaked. He was surprised that he had no one sitting vigil at his bedside. Why, he'd done it for them before.  
  
"Lie still Colonel. You're OK."  
  
"What the hell happened? My neck kills." Then, as Janet protested, He sat up and twisted his neck until they heard a loud crack. "Ah, that's better."  
  
"Jack, does that happen often?" Came Janet's query.  
  
"Oh. Just a little reminder of Iraq. I broke my neck, not badly fortunately, I've got a pin in it. It makes that noise occasionally. Now what the hell happened?"  
  
"Um,"  
  
General Hammond interrupted Janet and filled Jack in. "You were attacked. Someone tried to break your neck."  
  
"Indeed." Came the deep growl of Teal'c's voice.  
  
"Yo, Teal'c buddy, you feeling better?" Called Jack. He was rewarded with a placid nod in reply.  
  
Jack then remembered Sam. "How is she, Um, Sam I mean? His voice was suddenly frantic. If anything had happened too Sam he wouldn't ever have been able to forgive himself. He'd been too distracted. He should have heard his attacker. They would have had to take Shelby out first, unless, and then it hit Jack. Shelby had done this, the sonofabitch.  
  
"Sam's going to be fine."  
  
"Jacob?" Jack was stunned. But if Jacob was here, that meant that the Tok'ra had finally come through and saved their butts. It was about time they started pulling their weight.  
  
"Yes Jack. And what is this I hear about you marrying my daughter?" His lips had thinned.  
  
"Ah, yes.that.well."  
  
"When were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Eventually."  
  
"What happened to asking the father of the bride his permission?"  
  
"We're not in the middle ages anymore Jacob." Daniel had fought off the sedative quickly. He was getting used to it. Janet always insisted on giving him above average doses. He wasn't totally incapable. "That tradition goes back to the times that women were seen as their father's possessions until they were married. I think Sam might get pissed if she found out that you thought of her as an object Jacob."  
  
"You bet I would."  
  
"Sam!" Everyone shouted out in joy, now the whole of SG1 were back, the tale could unfold.  
  
"OK, I want some sort of order here. You speak when I ask you to, and stop when I say. Understand?"  
  
A chorus of "Yes sirs." Echoed around the infirmary.  
  
*****  
  
Apophis sat behind the wheel of a Volkswagen. His host had felt deep revulsion as seeing that Apophis had wanted to drive a Skoda, so to try to keep the nagging little voice f Thomas Shelby to a minimum, he broke into the Volkswagen instead. The voice of Shelby was just a small annoyance. His spirit had almost broken. It wouldn't be long before he stopped fighting and let Apophis get on with his work.  
  
He stopped at the traffic lights. His host knew how to drive, so therefore, he did also. So he stopped, he didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself. He switched the device that the earthlings called a radio on. Elvis was playing: -  
  
"You looked like an angel, Walk like an angel, Talk like an angel, But I got wise, you're the devil in disguise."  
  
Apophis tapped his feet then pulled away. This music was not bad. Maybe he would have more fun on Earth than he'd first thought. He couldn't wait to take over this planet. It wuld be fun.  
  
*NB. I do not own Elvis Presley, any songs sung by him, written by him etc. So please don't sue me. *  
  
*Also I need some help. You know the episode Hathor? Of course you do, well the lipstick Hathor is wearing in said episode is gorgeous and I will go nuts if I don't get it soon (or just drive Joss crazy hehe!) So if anyone knows what it is please tell me! Email me if you want, just be warned, I have hotmail and those of you who also have that will know, it is difficult to determine friendly e-mails. I keep getting ones asking if I want to enlarge my penis. I DON'T HAVE A PENIS! Its most disconcerting. Anyway, if you can help that'd be grand.*  
  
*Oh and next chapter you find out why Sam and Teal'c and Jacob couldn't sense Apophis.* 


	21. chapter20

"Right. Let's hear you one at a time." General Hammond was suddenly overwhelmed at how much they had to sift through. "In order of attack. Fair?"  
  
A wave of nods went around the room with General Hammond's gaze. "Teal'c?" He invited.  
  
Teal'c retold the story of his shooting with his usual amount f enthusiasm. But his brow furrowed as he came to speak of who had shot him.  
  
"So who shot you?" Interrupted the General.  
  
"Captain Thomas Shelby."  
  
Hammond, Dr Frasier and the other soldiers in the room gasped. Daniel, Jack and Sam all looked at Teal'c knowingly. All with murderous looks in their eyes.  
  
"So." coughed Hammond uncomfortably. "Dr Jackson. What about you."  
  
"He did this to me as well. He killed the others. The bastard."  
  
"Okay." That was unexpected, thought the General. He had expected more, well, professionalism from Daniel. But it was understandable. Daniel had been betrayed by one of his best friends.  
  
"Major Carter?"  
  
"He did this to me. But. well, I don't think that Tom, I mean, Captain Shelby, was in control f his actions."  
  
"Meaning?" Asked Jack.  
  
"I think he is a Goa'uld. He told me that he was, well, Apophis."  
  
"But Apophis is dead." Interrupted Jacob.  
  
"Apparently not." Added Jack. "It would explain why the bastard tried to kill us."  
  
"Why could Major Carter, Selmac and myself not sense his presence if he was indeed a Goa'uld."  
  
"I think I can explain that." Jacob's head had dropped and now Selmac was speaking. "Apophis may have had access to a sarcophagus." He paused. "It has been known for sarcophagi to malfunction." Teal'c nodded in agreement and Selmac continued. "I have witnessed before, a very rare malfunction. All the naquida in the Goa'uld and host is removed. The protein marker dissolves into the blood, effectively leaving a "stealth-Goa'uld.""  
  
As everyone tried t digest this new information, Janet remembered that Shelby was there with them. She went to check that he was still asleep, but she found his room empty. She hit the alarm button and raised the alert.  
  
Little did Janet know that her timing in this matter had just saved a few lives. She had interrupted SG4's dinner. They left their sup half-eaten. An hour later, after a thorough search of the base, and Shelby's profile had been sent out to every police force in America, SG4 were in the infirmary. Poisoned. But they hadn't eaten enough to kill them. This was the first of many presents that Apophis had left at the SGC. 


	22. chapter21

General Hammond was not a happy bunny. Apophis' "presents" had rendered the Cheyenne Mountain Complex a death trap. The poisoned soup had just been the tip of the proverbial iceberg.  
  
Apophis had tampered with the thermostat in the locker room, and the showers were unusable. The water was either scalding hot or freezing. Not that it made much difference as the human body cannot differentiate between severe heat and severe cold. Speaking of severe cold, Apophis had done something to the air conditioning using only a pocket knife, some chewing gum and a condom which meant it was permanently minus twenty degrees Celsius anywhere in the base. Which is why everyone looked like they were on a camping holiday to Antarctica. (Apophis was very resourceful, it had to be admitted. If he weren't a Goa'uld, or exceedingly evil, he would probably belong to one of the less savoury government organisations.)  
  
A group of marines had been confined to the infirmary, after discovering that Apophis had found some pretty nasty chemicals in the infirmary, and had decided to place said irritants into the underwear of said marines. Their manhood was extremely sore and, in fact, shrinking. They were not amused.  
  
One airman had been killed thus far. He had gone to storage and picked up a crate of grenades. One of Apophis' hobbies had, apparently, been pulling the pins out of grenades and putting them back where he had found them. The airman had been blown to bits. A passing member of SG5 had barely escaped with his life as he was walking past at the time of the explosion. Unfortunately, his arm was never found.  
  
General Hammond had also been at the brunt of Apophis' sadistic games. Apophis had left the General with a cracked coccyx. (I.e. a sore butt.) Said General's chair had had all of the screws removed meaning that the fore mentioned fell ass over head when the chair collapsed, leaving some rather nice modern art.  
  
A rather out of breath airman then came running into Hammond's office as quickly as was possible when you are wrapped up like a sausage roll. "Sir, they've found him."  
  
"Where,"  
  
A murmured reply came Hammond's way and then, realising what had just been said stood up and shouted: - "How the hell did he get that far so quickly?" 


	23. chapter22

*NB, sorry folks about not telling you where the serpent god is, but my geography is none too hot, I didn't have a map of the USA, and as I'm from England wouldn't know one state from another unless they jumped up and bit my ass. So, I had to get help. But it was the weekend, and the atlas in my house is what- forty years old? So it had to wait. Also if this chapter seems out- humour me. I'm English and am not going to get any (Stargate) until mid-January due to the evilness of channel 4. Sorry again folks!*  
  
"General Hammond skulked into the infirmary to pass on the news. He was asked, as he had asked, "where?"  
  
"South Dakota."  
  
The infirmary fell into silence. Jack and Sam, who were sitting next to each other n their beds, squeezed each others hands in shock. Daniel's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Janet dropped her needle and Teal'c looked like he'd been slapped around the face with a wet mackerel.  
  
"He's only been missing for a few hours." Daniel voiced all of their thoughts. "How the hell did he get that far that quickly?"  
  
"We don't know. We found a car he'd broken into a few miles from the base. It appears to have run out of petrol. But how he got that far, I just don't know."  
  
Jack sat in silence. A plan formulating in his crafty, ingenious mind.  
  
*****  
  
Apophis lay down on the motel bed. It had all been so easy. These Tau're were so primitive. He could not believe he had once seen them as a threat. He had destroyed the place they called the SGC and soon he would recruit an army. He would take this planet and rule over it, a feat which Ra had managed to screw up.  
  
However, one aspect of Earth culture had thus far impressed him, and it wasn't these chariots they called "cars". It was "helicopters." Apophis had found one; in a place they called an "airport." He had stolen it, naturally. It had run out of power in a field, a few miles away from where he was now resting. He was fortunate that his host had been in an institution known as the "united states air force". He knew how too fly one of these ships. Of course, it had been disappointing that they were not suitable for space travel, but they were very good means of travelling.  
  
*****  
  
It was nearing midnight at the SGC. Jack lay next to Sam. He could feel the warmth of her body through their shirts. He could smell that smell that only Sam had. A mixture of shampoo and skin. It was miles better than Sara used to smell. Sara bleached her hair and Jack often caught the whiff of that when he used to lie next to her. And lying here, Jack realised how lucky he was. He had finally found his soul mate. The one person who was meant for him, and he for her. Jack stood up and walked to his office. That Snake had nearly taken Sam away from him. He had nearly taken everything that mattered to him away. His "family."  
  
Jack got dressed. He was certain of one thing now. Apophis would die.  
  
The alarms signalled around base. There was an unscheduled off world activation. Jack took the opportunity to escape from the base and head in the general direction of South Dakota. 


	24. chapter 23

General Hammond shook his head. This was the last thing he needed with the current situation. He ordered the soldiers in the 'gate room to stand down. Jonas Quinn had called in for a visit.  
  
"Jonas. Welcome back to the SGC. What can we do for you?"  
  
"Um. Not much. We kinda have a plague of rhinovirus on Kelwona and we need some antibiotics. Thousands are dying." The smug traces of a grin were still evident on Jonas' face.  
  
"I get Dr Frasier to organise a shipment for you. Anything else?" The General felt slightly guilty for being so blunt with one of their allies, but now was not the time nor the place for Jonas' unstoppable smile.  
  
Dr Frasier was subsequently called. "Yes Sir. I'll just tell my patients where I'm going then I will bring some right up. Sir. Yes Sir." Janet hung up the phone and headed out of her office and into the infirmary. Her blood ran cold when she saw that Jack's bed was empty. Then, she remembered- this was Colonel O'Neill and knowing him he was probably wandering around base, looking to pick a fight. She thought no more about it.  
  
*****  
  
Steven Lauer froze as he felt the gun against his head, and the oh too familiar voice of Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
  
"Jack! Nice to see you again." He slowly turned to face his former colleague.  
  
"Still not too bright are you Steve. I said stay still." Jack menacingly took the safety off of the gun.  
  
"OK." Steven gulped. "To what do I owe the pleasure Jack?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And a plane."  
  
"OH!"  
  
"And permission to land at an airport in South Dakota."  
  
"Whereabouts in South Dakota?"  
  
"Anywhere."  
  
"Sure thing Jack."  
  
Jack smiled and lowered his weapon. "I'm glad to hear it old friend." He pulled Steven into a hug.  
  
"so. If you're not trying to kill me, and you just wanted a favour, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK?"  
  
"It's too much fun winding you up Stevey."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So, Jack. Who are you working for this time that you have to come scrounging a flight from me?"  
  
"I'm working for the wonderful institution known as humanity."  
  
"Ooh. That's deep Jack. So who're you gonna kill?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to kill anybody?"  
  
"I've known you long enough Jack."  
  
"His name was Thomas Shelby."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"He-"Then, Jack realised it might not be a good idea to tell the more shady of his friends about the Stargate, so he went into cover-up mode. "He is going under another name. But not for much longer if I find him first."  
  
"First?" 


	25. chapter 24

"Yeah. First. He's got pretty much the entire air force looking for him. Not to mention the guys from Area 51." Jack continued.  
  
"What did he steal?"  
  
"Never you mind stevie-boy. Just get me to South Dakota. And soon." The way that Jack was fiddling with his side arm showed him that if he didn't go along with Jack's demands, he would probably feel the wrath of Colonel O'Neill himself.  
  
*****  
  
"General Hammond, have you seen Colonel O'Neill anywhere?" Janet asked cordially as she directed the marines to carry the antibiotics through the gate.  
  
"Isn't he in the infirmary?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh shit." It was rare that the General swore and Janet was sure she heard panic in his usually calm voice. Hammond walked over to one of the telephones and started making frantic calls around the base. Janet felt he was over reacting. It wasn't like Jack hadn't disappeared from the infirmary before.  
  
"OK. Understood. Thank you." The phone was slammed back onto the hook. "He was caught on the security cameras. He's left the base. We just better find Apophis before Jack does."  
  
*****  
  
Jack arrived at his destination. Soon he was hot on the heels of Apophis. He spent days trailing him and then he finally caught sight of Shelby. Or at least who used to be Shelby, entering a hotel in the middle of town. He got his gun ready and followed. 


	26. chapter25

The hotel was not the best in town. White paint was flaking away from the walls revealing stripy blue and green wallpaper underneath. The floorboards were well polished, and extremely slippery. A fairly young woman with green hair and a nose ring was noisily chewing gum and reading a gossip magazine. She was sat behind a desk, with the keys and names of the residents behind it also. Jack supposed it might be a good idea to ask her where Shelby/Apophis was. Her reaction was unsurprising.  
  
"I can't tell yer 'bout none f that lot wots staying 'ere. I'll gets fired like?"  
  
Jack smiled uneasily and showed her his ID. "I'm Colonel John J. O'Neill, United States Air Force, and I really need to see that book of yours there." He motioned to the guest book. He knew Apophis would not have been too clever at thinking up an inconspicuous name and so would be easy to trace.  
  
"Wots the Marines want wif one of these bums?"  
  
Jack sighed. This was proving difficult. "I'm not a marine. He's wanted for murder. Multiple murders in fact. And attempted murder. And grievous bodily harm. Also actual bodily harm." Jack thought carefully about what he said next. "And sabotage in a military base, resulting in the injury of a General." A cracked coccyx was painful after all.  
  
"Aint all this a police job?"  
  
"Well, it would be but for the sabotage part. And he tried to kill me too and that really REALLY pisses me off." Jack hissed at the woman.  
  
She looked at him, apparently quite worried now. "He really did? An.An he's here like?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She slid the book across the desk to Jack. Her gossip magazine fell to the floor, forgotten as she watched the Colonel.  
  
"Damn." Thought Jack. He had two choices here. Either could be his man. 'Apophis Smith' or "Klorel Shelby." Jack looked into the woman's curious watching eyes. "You remember what these guys look like?" He pointed to the names.  
  
"Yup. You want me to describe them like?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Well, now that Apophis fella. He were like.well you know." She whispered "Hot."  
  
Jack gave the lady a dirty look. "That's NOT helpful madam." He replied being as civil as possible.  
  
"K. Well.Chlorine or wotever his name were, well.he had muscles you know. but you know he just didn't have the looks like?"  
  
"Mmm." Jack was seriously considering taking both names and shooting both guys dead. It wasn't like the sonofabitch had cared about taking lives so why should he? Then his conscience jumped in again, sounding suspiciously like Daniel. "But we care and that's what makes us better than them."  
  
"And Chlorine like had this wicked tattoo tho' on his hand like. An eagle I think it were. Was well wicked."  
  
"Yes! He did?"  
  
"Yeah like. Nice hair do an' all. Shame about the colour tho'. Ginger see. I prefer blondes. At least it weren't brown. Can't stand brunettes like?"  
  
Klorel Shelby was definitely Apophis. Jack thanked the lady and then headed up to the room in which Apophis would probably die, if Jack had anything t do with it.  
  
But then again there was anther issue running around in Jack's head. Who in their right mind would call their child "Apophis Smith?" It just didn't sound right. Apophis and Smith were just two names that should go together. Apophis was OK. If you didn't mind being named after the God of Snakes, and an evil warlord type Goa'uld, just not with the surname Smith.  
  
Finally he reached the door and as he listened to the sounds f the apartment, he heard the helicopter outside, and then a voice announcing the arrival f the NID, demanding that the perpetrator came out without a fight. Jack braced himself for some serious problems.  
  
*Soz for the delay chaps and chappesses. Been having a few probs.  
  
For whoever it was who mentioned I should sort out my medical facts OK. I was wrong, but you could have phrased it nicer. I have confidence problems as it is. Writing fan fiction is part of my therapy. I have PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder), and this is how I've been building up my confidence and venting my frustrations and anger. Your bitchiness in pointing out my mistake knocked my confidence back down to how it was three months ago, when I rarely ventured outside the house unless it was absolutely necessary. I don't mind you saying I got it wrong- I admit, I did, but you could have been nicer. It's taken me a while to decide to carry on writing- and in fact I only am because Sue (my therapist) thought it'd be good to carry on regardless. We are all only human after all, I made a mistake, but so do a lot of authors- I don't go around making snarky comments to everyone who makes a mistake abut PTSD though. (When I do read ones with that in- it is a very tender subject still.) So. To put a long story short. I am touchy and by all means, please point out my mistakes. I welcome good and bad reviews, and comments to make my writing better- but be nice about it when I make a mistake. Not everyone can handle little comments like that, but it crushed me and now my meds have been upped again. I hope you're proud of yourself.  
  
To everyone else- Thanks for the reviews. I'll be wrapping this up soon and will try to be more prompt with the next chapter!!! 


	27. chapter26

Jack was surprised to say the least when within five minutes the NID had left with their suspect. Apparently they weren't here for Apophis. A rather tall, ugly dude with lots of tattoos had given himself up without a fight. What he was wanted for, Jack could only guess. Jack pressed his ear against the door and listened carefully. It sounded like someone was asleep. He smiled. Good. That would make this so much easier. Jack took out his credit card and started to pick the lock. The lady at the desk didn't give him t he spare key he noted with much disgust. Finally he heard the satisfying click of the lock and the door opened.  
  
Jack drew his gun as he entered the room. He saw Apophis lying on a sofa, breathing deeply. Definitely asleep. Jack walked over to where he lay and placed the gun against his head. "Wake up sleepy head!" He whispered softly. 


	28. chapter27

*Sorry it took so long, but hey! Here's a longer chapter especially for Lynn!* *Oooh and warnings for a bit of violence and much sappiness! And character death, but no one likes him anyway (no I'm not killing Jonas.Yet.)* *Not that I associate Lynn with violence and sappiness, of course.* *Am I digging myself a hole here?* *Shall I just get on with it now then?* *OK* *Sorry!*  
  
Apophis rose to his feet slowly. He felt a shiver of fear run up his spine. This man was supposed to be dead, and yet here he was, aiming a gun at him.  
  
"Good" Hissed Jack. He tucked his gun away and as quick as lightning he placed a blow across Apophis' cheek.  
  
"That's for Teal'c."  
  
As Apophis struggled to right himself, he fell to another blow from the other side.  
  
"That's for Daniel."  
  
A blow to the stomach.  
  
"That's for Sha're. And this," A blow to the groin, "is for Skaara you asshole."  
  
Apophis keeled over, almost blinded by the pain. Even his super-Goa'uld- strength didn't stop the searing agony. He looked up to see Jack staring at him, and redraw his gun.  
  
"And this. is for Sam." Three shots were fired. Two were directed at Apophis' kneecaps, they exploded as the bullets hit them, spraying blood around the room. The third shot had been delayed. In order to let Apophis feel the pain before the third bullet embedded itself into his brain.  
  
The Goa'uld left the body as Jack whispered softly "Sorry Thomas." Jack spied the snake headed directly towards the nearest available body- Jack's. Jack bent down and picked up the squirming worm. He stared at it as suddenly the door burst open. He was faced with marines holding an array of guns, pointing in his direction. Major Davis stepped through to the front and seeing Jack holding the Goa'uld ordered the men to stand down. He glanced at the body and then at Jack.  
  
"Colonel. Is that Apophis?" He nodded at the creature in Jack's hand. Jack expertly twisted his thumb and forefinger till he heard the satisfying snap and the struggle ended.  
  
"It was." He replied.  
  
Jack dropped Apophis on the floor and left the room. No one stopped him. He left the building and hired a taxi.  
  
*****  
  
"Jack!" Sam flung her arms around her fiancée and held him tight. She had been consumed with worry since he had gone after Apophis. It was then that she finally realised how much she loved him, how much she needed him.  
  
Jack returned her embrace and she breathed in deep the smell of Jack. Her hands rubbed his back and his hers. Jack bent his head down and planted a kiss on the top f her head and then buried his face into her hair. They would have both happily stayed like that forever, but unfortunately that was not an option.  
  
"I love you so much Sammy." Whispered Jack lovingly into Sam's ear. She murmured a reply which was smothered by his shirt, but he knew what she was saying. "I love you too."  
  
Sam pulled away and slapped Jack. He looked at her in shock.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again you bastard!" She sobbed and then she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jack smiled inwardly and kissed her back, in between kisses, when they broke apart for air he managed to mutter "I promise I will never leave you again Sammy. Never ever." It took him quite sometime to get all that out, but he managed, and it wasn't although he needed to hurry. They would have all the time in the world.  
  
*****  
  
Janet opened the door and closed it again. General Hammond looked at her questioningly, "Well?"  
  
"They're still kissing sir."  
  
Hammond shook his head. He had been waiting to speak to Jack for five minutes. Teal'c and Daniel had given up waiting to get to talk to Jack after fifteen minutes. They were currently playing "The Jackal and the Hound" in Daniel's office, in the opinion that when Jack wanted to see them, he'd find them. Hammond knew this because he had gone to check up on them. Nothing was wrong with them now. They were recovering well. In fact, Daniel was already on his seventh cup of coffee of the day and Teal'c had devoured an entire pot of "Ben and Jerry's". Definitely back to normal.  
  
Jack and Sam emerged. They both looked a bit rumpled, but none the worse for wear.  
  
"General." Jack began. "When are we getting downtime, exactly?"  
  
"You're on downtime now Colonel."  
  
"Until when?"  
  
"Next week, if you're all recovered by then that is."  
  
"Fine, Wednesday it is then." He and Sam then ran off down the corridor, narrowly missing Siler and his wrench. They had some very important phone calls to make.  
  
*Anyone fancy beta-ing my next story? If you want to be warned, I have many quirks and the broken "o" on my keyboard will annoy the hell outta you. Please e-mail me if you're interested, don't mention it on the reviews please!* 


	29. chapter28

The wedding had been arranged for the next week. It took place in the 'gate room. They had debriefed the Priest and he had signed the secrets act, but considering he was a priest, they should be able to trust him.  
  
Jacob was called back from his Tok'ra duties, so he was the best man. Daniel and Teal'c were the witnesses. Janet was a bridesmaid.  
  
Sam and Jack had the most beautiful wedding ever. They took their vows in front of the glimmering event horizon, a military band played the music and the whole room had been filled with rose petals, so that the floor couldn't be seen. (That had been a surprise form Hammond.)  
  
Sam's dress was spectacular, a beautiful white dress with red and blue flowers embroidered around the bottom. Jack just wore a suit, but they both looked wonderful. Finally they were together, and now nothing, not hell nor high water would separate them again.  
  
The End?  
  
*Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Lynn, The Female Apophis, Sci-Fi Fan Gillian and Charmed Ali. (And thanks to everyone for their support. If I ever find out who sent that e-mail, I will set my cockatiel on you, and he is a vicious little sod, s be warned!) And again- anyone want to be my beta?* 


End file.
